


Under the Lights

by KingHenryV



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHenryV/pseuds/KingHenryV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned, Loki thinks about Thor as he tries to sleep. And then he does...other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lights

 

Loki's cell is harshly lit, filled with bright white light all day, only dimming slightly at night. All four walls are made of thick glass. Guards are posted at all hours of the day. There is nowhere to escape, literally and figuritively, and no privacy.  

Loki lies in the small cot in the middle of the cell and tries to sleep. The lighting makes it extremely difficult. They don't trust him enough to leave him in the dark, and the guards are ordered to keep the light on constantly. Presently, there are two guards posted at each wall, both facing inward, watching. Loki rolls over and pulls the blanket over his head.

He closes his eyes. He can hear the light thrumming; feel the guards' eyes on his back. He tries to think of something else; since he knows he's not going to fall asleep. He thinks of Thor.

He hasn't seen Thor in weeks, if not months. It's not that Thor doesn't visit, he does, and often, but Loki turns the other way, closes his eyes, does whatever he can to not have to look at his brother. He wants to be alone.

_He thinks of the last time he was with Thor, before he was imprisoned. It was after they had returned to Asgard, in a forest in the outskirts of the city. Thor's job was to return Loki as soon as possible. However, Thor took his time. He stood in the middle of a clearing, his arms wrapped around Loki, his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki stood still and rigid, his hands clenched into fists at his side._

_Thor let out a shuddery sigh. Loki could tell he was crying._

_Thor lifted his head to whisper in Loki's ear. "You're home now."_

_Loki couldn't speak through his muzzle, but he managed an angry growl._

_They stood there for a few moments, until Thor nudged Loki to the ground. Loki sat, and Thor kneeled in front of him and spoke to him again. "Lie down."_

A loud crash jolts Loki out of the memory. He peeks over the top of his blanket. One of the guards had dropped his spear. Loki curses his clumsiness and ducks his head back under the covers.

He tries to remember where he left off in his memories. He can't think straight, and he only remembers that Thor fucked him that night in the woods. Slowly at first, and then faster and more violent, as if to make Loki aware of his anger and frustrations. Afterwards, Thor cleaned Loki up, helped him redress, and kissed him on the forehead. It was almost tender.

Loki sighs under his blankets. It's been months since he was with Thor, and about as long since he had so much as touched himself, which was not exactly  feasible in a room lit with the power of the sun and guards watching 24/7.

However, at this point, Loki was well past the point of caring. It wasn't as if they hadn't watched him bathe or use the toilet, what was one more indecency?

Loki smirks and slowly drags his hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He pauses there for a moment, twisting the drawstring between his fingertips before undoing them. He slips a hand underneath his pants and palms his cock though his underwear, already slightly damp. He lets out a long sigh, before twisting and maneuvering to push his pants and underwear down to his thighs while still remaining under the blanket.

He wraps a hand around his cock and hisses, his hips twitching forward slightly. He bites his bottom lip. It _has_ been far too long. Normally he’d try to drag the pleasure out, make it last longer, but all he wants now is release as soon as possible. He tightens his grip and strokes faster. Moans begin to escape his lips, quietly at first, and then louder.

Suddenly, it’s too hot under the blanket. He throws it off, and there his is, completely bare under the lights. He rolls onto his back, his legs spread open. He laughs, stroking his cock even faster, and then he’s coming, his head thrown back as far as it will go. He screams.

Loki pants as he comes down from his high. He chuckles and pulls his pants back up around his waist. He doesn’t care about the mess, he doesn’t care about anything. He pulls the blanket back over his head and falls asleep. He won’t admit it, but he dreams of Thor.

 


End file.
